


Бесполезное знание

by Yozhik



Category: Kozha da Kosti | Skin and Bones, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор нихрена не помнит, кого именно из всех писателей той эпохи цитируют персонажи, и насколько точно они его цитируют</p>
    </blockquote>





	Бесполезное знание

**Author's Note:**

> автор нихрена не помнит, кого именно из всех писателей той эпохи цитируют персонажи, и насколько точно они его цитируют

У неё свои тайны, которые никогда никому не раскроются хотя бы потому, что никому не придёт в голову их раскрывать.  
Косички с яркими лентами, большие глаза – прогулки по тёмным улицам, сигареты, огни автострад и бешеная скорость. И поцелуи в подсобке магазина – с синеволосой продавщицей.  
– Кто-то когда-то сказал мне, что надо испытать всё и запомнить лучшее, – говорит Айя, с сомнением поглядывая на банку американского пива. – Если я не помню, кто это был, можно ли считать, что он к лучшему не относился?  
– Я же не испытала ничего, и не знаю, что следует запомнить, – хмыкает Мэл. – Твой кто-то что, тоже литературовед?  
Айя смеётся.


End file.
